The invention relates to an apparatus for transporting block-shaped (cigarette) packs, especially for transferring these from a conveying track to a (drying) turret, with a transfer turret which has a number of radially outwardly and laterally open pockets for receiving the packs, the pockets possessing transversely moveable, especially pivotable pocket walls which, for the reception and discharge of packs, can be moved away from one another as a result of the supporting of pivoting levers of the pocket walls on a cam disc moveable to and fro.
A transfer apparatus of this type for cigarette packs was described previously in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,440,006. The transfer turret shown there serves for receiving cigarette packs from a rectilinear feed track to a drying turret (FIG. 13) of German Offenlegungsschrift 2,440,006 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,393 - Focke). The transfer turret is equipped with pockets which are intended and designed for receiving two packs arranged next to one another in the radial direction. These are introduced, in the radial direction, into the open pockets, having pocket walls moved away from one another, and are pushed axially out of the pockets and into pockets of the drying turret. The apparatus designed in this way for the transfer of packs to a drying turret does not guarantee a sufficiently reliable transport of the two packs at a time arranged in a pocket.